What could have been?
by softballgurl2012
Summary: What happens in a concert in Italy? Is this the real life? or is this just fantasy? ONE-SHOT


So here is my new Emaya story, i hope that it is good for all the Emayan fans reading.

* * *

College was a lot different than high school. I would wake up and literally be steps away from campus. I'd want to hang out with my friends, but they were all in different schools. So much was different from being in Rosewood and being away for college. However the decision to study abroad was a complete change of pace. I was on a different continent than my friends. After everything that happened since I was 15 though, this was a good idea. Getting away from everything, including my friends, including Alison.

Once we got back to Rosewood with Alison, everything changed. Alison and I got together, and Paige wouldn't even look at me after that. When we graduated, Alison and I tried to make it work, but I went to school in New York, she could barely leave Rosewood without flipping out, let alone be back in New York. A had been caught, but it still scared her all the time. In 3 years, I ended up losing every girl I loved.

I still think about all of them. I loved them all in different ways. Alison was my first love, but she pushed me away and never made me feel loved, at least not until she came back from the dead. I fell in love with her all over again, but she wasn't the same Ali, she was a shell of who she used to be. Then there was Maya. Maya, sweet, beautiful Maya. She let me fell what love was, she loved me, no matter what. She loved me, even though it was my mom that got her sent away, even though I dated other girls when she was gone, even though I wasn't perfect. We were together long, but I could have seen myself spending forever with her. The first time we made love, my first time, she made her room into an ocean, just for me, and I will never forget that moment, the moment I knew I was in love with her. Paige was a different story, if Maya and Alison had never been in my life, I would still be with Paige. I loved her, parts of me still love her, but I know I hurt her a lot, I know I messed up with her, and part of me is okay with that. Paige had her flaws but she was protective and she loved me something fierce. All of them left, and it hurt, but now I'm in a new country, on another continent, and it's time to move on.

I had been in Italy for two weeks now. I had made some friends, not as good as the ones I left, but good for the time I was here. They had tickets to a concert, some band I had never heard of, but invited me, because one of their other friends bailed, and I decided why not.

The concert was outside at a park. It wasn't a well-known band, so there weren't too many people at it. We had brought a bunch of blankets and coolers with beers. By the time the concert started, I had about 5 beers in me and was feeling good. The band was really good and started getting into the music. After about 30 minutes I decided I needed water and walked to a small vendor that was set up near me. I ran into someone and started to apologize as I help her get up. When I see her thought, I can't breathe.

"Em…Emily." The girl says and I almost lose it. "Maya…" I say and start to fall over, but she grabs me. "Emily, are you okay?" I laugh in disbelief. "I'm great, perfect." I say and get out of her grip. I don't want to be around her, I don't want to see her. "Emily, wait." She yells and runs after me. I finally break away from the crowd, and finally dropping to the ground. Maya is at my side before I can catch my breath. "Emily, please listen to me." "No, I know how this works. We talk, we kiss, and then I wake up alone, you never are back, its always my imagination." I cry into her shoulder. She hold me tightly and kisses my head. "Emily, I'm right here. I promise, I am right here."

After what felt like hours of crying, I felt a pinch on my arm. "See, you're awake." She tells me with a small smile on my face. "Its…its really you Maya." She nods at me and before I can stop myself, I slap her in the face. "I deserve that." She says softly. I smile and kiss her cheek and we just sit there for awhile, just being in each others presence.

I don't remember ending up in my bed. But here I am. Nothing has moved since last time I was in here. I knew it was another dream. I started crying, I couldn't keep doing this, I couldn't keep seeing her, being with her and waking up a lone. I have to figure something out, because this hurts way too much.

I must have cried myself to sleep, because I wake up to the smell of breakfast, coffee and bacon, my favorites. I slowly get out of bed and walk to my kitchen. Maya is standing there, cooking like she has made me breakfast forever.

"I think I'm still asleep," I say as I walk up behind her. She turns around and gives me a hug and pinches me. "Nope, your awake." I laugh at her. "We need to talk about this." "About what Emily?" I give her the most serious look I can muster. "Your dead." I say and it still hurts even though she is standing in front of me. "People act dead, you know about Ali." She says as she cooks for me. "Why did you act dead?" "Lyndon. He threatened to hurt you if I was still with you. I couldn't be around you, I couldn't look at you and not be with you. I had to do what I thought was best." I laugh. "You left and Lyndon came after me. He pretended to be your cousin, and almost killed me and my ex." She gasped at that. "I…I killed him." I say softly, almost to the point she cant hear me.

After breakfast we caught up, she explained everything that happened with Lyndon and what was going on. I finally understood it all. Noel helped both Maya and Alison escape, be someone different to help themselves.

My flight landed in Rosewood, the semester was over. I had to go back and face my family and friends, let them know what went on while I was away. But this time, this time I had Maya to help me.

* * *

So let me know what you guys think about it.


End file.
